


"The aftermath of Malec Break Up  2x18"

by MajaTheWriter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Crying, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Izzy tries to help, Jace tries to help, M/M, Malec, Malec Angst, Malec Post 2x18, Sad Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunters post 2x18, malec break up, parabati
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaTheWriter/pseuds/MajaTheWriter
Summary: Alec is heartbroken, and Jace and Izzy try to help.





	"The aftermath of Malec Break Up  2x18"

Alec couldn´t move as he was watching the elevator doors closing, and Magnus disappearing out of his sight. He had silent tears running down his face slowly. But he couldn´t feel them, the only thing he could feel was an empty feeling in his guts and a hollow feeling in his chest. He knew deep down that his relationship was once and for all over, and there was nothing he could do. He respected Magnus´s decisions as he himself also chose his own people, but he never imagined that their relationship would end. 

Just thinking about never waking up beside Magnus in his bed, made him sob, and his whole body went unsteady, he had to lean against something otherwise he´d fall to the wooden floor. He supported his hand against the cold wall and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes. He knew he had to go back to Izzy, Max and Jace, he just needed a moment to regain his strength, and come to some sort of sense in his mind.

He pushed Magnus out of his thoughts and focused on what Clary was telling him and Izzy and Jace.   
A lot had happened; Max had almost died, Magnus broke up with him, Finding out that Sebastian was Jonathan. I was all too much for just one day. 

“Alec” Izzy waved her manicured hand in front of his face. It made him think of Magnus´s perfect painted nails, and he once again zoned out. 

“Earth to Alec,” Izzy said a little louder this time, and now standing right in front of him. 

“Wha-What,” Alec said confused, clearly not listening to what Izzy was saying. 

“Clary and Jace are going to study some more about Jonathan and then they are going to get some sleep”. 

“ I suggest you do the same, you can go to Magnus´s as we all agreed, and you look like you definitely need it. 

“Yeah, I´ll get some sleep, Goodnight” he muttered as he walked past Izzy towards his room. 

“Aren´t you going to the Magnus´s?” she said as she could see him making his way towards his own bedroom. 

“Yes, I’m just getting some things. Goodnight Izzy” 

“Goodnight big bro,” She said as she made her way to her room. 

Alec walked into his bedroom and closed the door and let out a shaky breath. He didn´t have the energy to tell Izzy that he wasn´t going to Magnus´s because of their break up. It took him a while to regain enough energy to push himself of the big wooden bedroom door and make him way into the little bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. He stripped down quickly and stepped into the steaming hot shower, and let the water scold him, to the point where it almost hurt, but he felt nothing. He was just thinking that he missed Magnus´s bathroom. It smelled of Sandalwood and there was color on the wall. There was no sandalwood smell in his bathroom, no vanity table, and no big tube, for the extra-long baths, and his wall was a painted plain white. There was no personal touch, not like Magnus´s bathroom. 

He stepped out of the shower and quickly dried himself off, and pulled on a pair of clean boxers. He moved towards his smaller and less comfortable bed, that he used to like, but not since sharing Magnus´s big fluffy, soft, warm bed. He laid down and tried to get comfortable but he clearly felt like something, no someone was missing. 

“Magnus,” He said with a low voice as if he was expecting Magnus to appear and answer him. 

“Magnus, I-I Love You,” He said slowly still in denial about Magnus not being there. He laid there almost expecting Magnus to say it back. When nothing came, he said it again but this time his voice was breaking. Tears started falling down onto the pillow, and then he couldn´t hold his feeling inside him any longer. A loud and heartbreaking sob left his mouth, and he pulled up the covers and continued to cry. 

Outside in the corridor, Izzy passed Alec´s door after checking on Max. She heard a loud sob, and she knocks quietly on Alec´s door. 

Alec couldn´t hear Izzy knocking because he was too busy burying his head into the pillow.

“Alec,” She said again but this time standing in the now open doorway. 

Alec hesitated as he never wanted to cry in front of any of his siblings. 

“Alec, I thought you were at Magnus´s. Are you ok?” She moved towards the bed. 

“Go, Izzy, I´m fine, just tired,” Alec said. 

“You don´t sound fine Alec, what happened,” Izzy said as she tried to pull the covers slightly. 

“Just go, I don´t want to talk about it today,” He said sounding clearly tired. 

“Okay,” She said “ But we are talking about this tomorrow. Goodnight” She said and left the room with no answer from Alec. 

“Jace, hey. Why aren´t you sleeping?” Izzy said as she saw him walking towards her in the corridor. 

“I was going to check on Alec, My parabati rune is throbbing lightly”. Jace said. 

Izzy interrupted by saying: “Is Alec wounded, he didn´t say anything when I was in his room, just a second ago, and there was no smell of blood or..” 

“Izzy- Izzy,” Jace said and reached out an arm to steady her. “It does not feel like a physical pain but more like a pain coming from deep within him, like a sort of heart clenching pain”. 

Alec heard them talking outside, he just hoped that they would leave him alone.

“Ohhh Well he did talk to Magnus after Max woke up,” Izzy said, while also telling him that they might have had a fight that didn´t end very well. 

Jace was about to push past her to talk to Alec, but she put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I-I think as much as you and I want to help Alec right now, maybe he needs his sleep more”. 

“Tomorrow though, if this continues,” Jace said. 

“Yes tomorrow, but for tonight you might as well get enough sleep as possible. We have a daunting war a head”. Izzy said while saying Goodnight and making her way to her room. 

Alec sighed when he heard them leave. He closed his eyes hoping to relive his brain of thoughts about Magnus, but who was he fooling, he always dreamed about the glittery, warlock, who he had gladly given his heart to. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Is Magnus doing any better without his Shadowhunter?


End file.
